


Niespodziewana osoba towarzysząca

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #smuteczek, F/M, ale mój Hux się nie zjawił, kiedy siedziałam na takim, napisane z nudy, pomarzyć piękna rzecz, tradycyjne polskie wesele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo (z filmu "Lilo i Stitch") modliła się o przyjaciela, najmilszego aniołka. Oto co się dzieje, jak nie pomodlisz się o kogoś konkretnego...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodziewana osoba towarzysząca

Siedzisz przy stole weselnym i z nudów zastanawiasz się czy zabić najpierw kogoś, czy siebie. Atmosfera jest przytłaczająca, większość ludzi wygląda, jakby zostali zmuszeni, by tu przyjechać. Jednak jak goście mają się dobrze bawić, skoro nawet panna młoda rozsiewa dookoła aurę niezadowolenia? Co prawda to nie do końca jej wina; wiele osób się nie pojawiło i to dając o tym znać w ostatnim momencie albo wcale.  
Wokół ciebie puste krzesła. Nie rozmawiasz z nikim, bo ile można paplać z rodziną, a nowych, ciekawych osób mniej niż jak na lekarstwo. Tańczyć też nie masz ochoty, hity disco polo i starsze ciotki w kółeczku skutecznie odstraszają. Dlatego siedzisz nad filiżanką kawy, co najmniej już piątą tego wieczoru i kontemplujesz nad wadami oraz zaletami tego wesela. Oczywiście tych pierwszych przychodzi ci na myśl znacznie więcej, dlatego nie masz najlepszej miny. W końcu długo przygotowywałaś się na tę imprezę. Piękna suknia, fryzura, makijaż. Jak rzadko czujesz się pewna siebie, a i tak to wszystko na marne. Grzebiesz widelczykiem w kawałku ciasta i rozglądasz się po sali. Przynajmniej zielone dekoracje są warte podziwiania.  
Aż nagle wchodzi on. Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać żadnej różnicy, czujesz, że to jest ten typ człowieka, co zmienia atmosferę samą swoją obecnością. Rude włosy starannie zaczesane do tyłu, idealnie skrojony garnitur i typowo żołnierski chód, a głowa dumnie uniesiona. Patrzy na wszystkich z wyższością, wręcz na pograniczu pogardy, aż wasze spojrzenia spotykają się na moment. Jesteś przekonana, że jego kącik ust się uniósł, lecz mężczyzna mija twój stolik i idzie dalej, a ty wracasz wzrokiem na talerzyk, na którym wciąż leży kawałek zbyt słodkiej szarlotki, co ją skubiesz już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Wzdychasz pod nosem i myślisz, jak zabić nudę, kiedy kątem oka zauważasz ruch po swojej lewej stronie. Odwracasz głowę i widzisz rękę, która podaje ci kieliszek czerwonego wina. To ten rudowłosy mężczyzna.  
\- Nie lubię pić sam - rzuca jakby od niechcenia. Prosta wymówka, aby móc się dosiąść z zachowaniem kurtuazji. - Mogę? - wskazuje gestem dłoni wolne krzesło kuzynki, która i tak nieprędko wróci z parkietu. Kiwasz głową i przyjmujesz kieliszek, bo twój wcześniejszy i tak jest już pusty. Mężczyzna siada i stuka delikatnie szkłem o szkło, wznosząc toast.  
\- Zdrowie. - Jego głos jest naprawdę przyjemny dla ucha. Powtarzasz za nim i upijasz łyk. Naprawdę smaczne wino.  
\- Z której części rodziny jesteś? - pyta, a kiedy mu odpowiadasz, wyczuwasz, że mniej słucha tego, co mówisz, lecz bardziej jak mówisz. Jego błękitne oczy patrzą prosto w twoje, a jednocześnie czujesz wzrok na całej sobie, nie nachalny, ale czujny. Jakby chciał cię przejrzeć na wylot. Czujesz się jak tajemnicza nieznajoma, którą pragnie poznać, i schlebia ci to.  
\- A ty? - podtrzymujesz temat.  
\- Nie z rodziny, znajomy. Właściwie to jestem tak trochę przypadkiem, niemal nikogo tu nie znam... - Lekko wzrusza ramionami i upija łyk wina. Przyłapujesz się na przyglądaniu się tym długim, smukłym palcom trzymającym nóżkę i pełnym ustom opartym na brzegu kieliszka. Z zamyślenia wyrywa cię pytanie:  
\- Jak ci na imię? - Tym razem, kiedy odpowiadasz, słucha naprawdę uważnie. Powtarza cicho, aby lepiej zapamiętać.  
\- Podoba mi się brzmienie. - Wyczuwasz, że nie komplementuje cię wyłącznie z grzeczności. - Mnie możesz nazywać po nazwisku, jeśli nie będzie to problemem... Hux.  
Nie masz zbyt dużo czasu na zastanawianie się, czemu chce ukryć imię, bo zaraz pada kolejne pytanie:  
\- Zatańczymy?  
Wstaje i wyciąga dłoń w twoim kierunku. Czujesz się niepewnie, muzyka nie jest w twoim klimacie i w ogóle masz ochotę mu odmówić, ale... to miłe, że wreszcie ktoś prosi cię na parkiet.  
\- Nie najlepsza ze mnie tancerka... - rzucasz w końcu, niezdecydowana. On na to uśmiecha się z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- To w niczym nie przeszkadza - zapewnia, więc podajesz mu dłoń i idziecie na parkiet. Jeszcze chwilę trwa szybki, skoczny kawałek disco polo, ale zaraz, jak na zawołanie, DJ zmienia utwór. "Sweet dreams are made of this". Jakiś cover, męski wokal, ale przyjemny do tańczenia. Hux pewnie chwyta twoje dłonie i śmiało prowadzi. Poddajesz się jego ruchom i zastanawiasz, czy nie jest przypadkiem nauczycielem tańca. Nawet kiedy obcasem trafiasz w środek jego buta i ruchami warg komunikujesz "przepraszam", mężczyzna tylko subtelnie się uśmiecha, dając ci do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało. Robisz kolejny obrót i czujesz się tak lekko. Z łatwością odczytujesz jego intencje, gdy robi z tobą kolejną figurę. Czujesz na sobie wzrok ludzi, ale nie skupiasz się nad tym, zatracasz się w rytmie kolejnego utworu. Już nieważne, co to za piosenka. Światła. Tempo. Melodia. Wpadasz w trans i bawisz się doskonale, mimo że niemal brak ci tchu. Zaraz jednak wchodzi jakaś spokojniejsza ballada i cieszysz się z nadchodzącego "przytulańca", ale Hux ściąga cię z parkietu. Nie idziecie jednak do stołów, lecz na zewnątrz. Na schodach siedzi jak zawsze grono amatorów tytoniu, ale wy ich wymijacie i idziecie za dom weselny, na parking. Spoglądasz w górę, na niebo z rozsianymi gwiazdami. Mieszkając w dużym mieście czasem tęsknisz za nimi, bo zanieczyszczenie światłem jest za duże. Ale mimo że lokal znajduje się daleko od gęstych zabudowań wydaje ci się, że gwiazd widać za mało.  
\- Ufasz mi? - pyta nagle Hux. Spinasz się trochę, bo nie wiesz, do czego dąży.  
\- Na tyle, na ile ufa się nieznajomemu, poznanemu kilka chwil wcześniej - odpowiadasz w miarę neutralnie.  
\- To co widzisz, to nie są prawdziwe gwiazdy. - Czyżby czytał twoje myśli? - Tylko hologram, który ukrywa mój statek kosmiczny.  
Patrzysz na niego z miną człowieka, który usłyszał coś kompletnie niespodziewanego. Nic dziwnego, gdyż dla przeciętnego człowieka byłby to czysty absurd.  
\- Myślisz, że cię okłamuję? - Lekko przekrzywia głowę, próbując cię rozgryźć.  
\- Nie - odpowiadasz w końcu. - Jakbyś chciał mnie okłamać, wymyśliłbyś coś wiarygodniejszego.  
\- Przysłużyłaś się mojej misji. Dzięki tobie lepiej wmieszałem się w tłum i łatwiej było mi przekazać dane, ukrywając się przed oczami szpiegów.  
\- Wykorzystałeś mnie.  
\- A czujesz się wykorzystana? - odpiera. - Nie wyglądałaś, jakby ci przeszkadzało moje towarzystwo.  
Nie umiesz zaprzeczyć. Zbierasz przez chwilę myśli, bo właściwie nie wiesz, jak zareagować.  
\- Mogę mieć dwa pytania? - odzywasz się w końcu.  
\- Mieć możesz. Zadać też. Ale nie wiem jeszcze, czy ci odpowiem.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że ja nie jestem jednym z tych szpiegów?  
Uchyla usta, chcąc się odezwać, ale jeszcze chwilę cię przetrzymuje, jakby czekając na wzrost napięcia. - Ponieważ wtedy doskonale wiedziałabyś, kim jestem. I z pewnością nie patrzyłabyś na mnie tak, jak robisz to cały wieczór. Żaden szpieg nie umie w pełni kontrolować rozszerzania się źrenic. - Stoi tak, że jego twarzy nie oświetlają nawet zewnętrzne światła lokalu, lecz nie musisz dokładnie widzieć jego mimiki, by mieć pewność, że się uśmiecha. Cieszysz się, że nie musisz reagować na tę odpowiedź, tylko natychmiast przechodzisz do kolejnego pytania.  
\- Dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?  
\- Bo wiem, że kiedyś będę cię potrzebował. Jeszcze się spotkamy. Nie pytaj, nie mogę mówić skąd wiem ani kiedy to będzie. Ale znajdę cię wtedy. Czekaj. A teraz już muszę się pożegnać.  
Nagle łapie cię w talii i przyciąga bliżej do siebie. Daje ci jeszcze przez sekundę możliwość ucieczki, ale ponieważ sama się w niego wtulasz, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że jest ci zimno, pozwala sobie zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej.  
I zaraz czujesz jego usta na swoich. Pocałunek jest przyjemny, choć nie namiętny ani gorący. Prosty. Żołnierski.  
I krótki. Zdecydowanie za krótki.  
Uśmiechasz się smutno, kiedy cię puszcza, pozostawiając po sobie ten cholerny niedosyt. Patrzysz, jak odchodzi, nie odwracając się za siebie, idąc prosto w kierunku muru oświetlonego latarnią. Zaraz jednak jego sylwetka unosi się, jakby wchodził po niewidzialnych schodach i powoli staje się przezroczysty. Odwraca się na trzecim stopniu i salutuje ci jeszcze, po czym wchodzi wyżej i rozpływa się jak duch, objęty polem niewidzialności statku. Stoisz przez chwilę w miejscu, zastanawiając się, jakich prochów musieliby ci dosypać, by wywołać takie halucynacje. Albo czy może przesadziłaś z winem. Pocierasz ramiona dłońmi, bo nagle czujesz chłód. Skołowana wracasz do środka, decydując się nie mówić o tym wydarzeniu nikomu. Już i tak niektórzy powtarzają ci, że musisz w końcu oddzielić świat fikcji od rzeczywistości. Jednak kiedy zaglądasz do torebki, by sprawdzić na telefonie ile jeszcze godzin musisz się męczyć, znajdujesz karteczkę, wielkości tych, które znajdowały się na stołach i oznaczały miejsce danej osoby. Szeroki uśmiech pojawia się na twojej twarzy, gdy czytasz słowa napisane w pięknym stylu, choć noszącym ślady pośpiechu:  
"Dziękuję za miło spędzony czas. Generał A. Hux".


End file.
